


is that my shirt?

by ChocolatteKitty_Kat



Series: i like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it [6]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Living Together, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatteKitty_Kat/pseuds/ChocolatteKitty_Kat
Summary: Leopika domestic/living together AU. Kurapika keeps stealing Leorio's favorite shirt. Leorio gets distracted and doesn't do his homework. Mild suggestive themes at the end.





	is that my shirt?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter, Kurapika, or Leorio. I do, however, own this story! Cross-posting to ChocolatteKitty-Kat on FF.net and Ao3 and maliciousbubbl3s on Tumblr.

Kurapika opened the door to the apartment as quietly as possible and slipped inside. All of the lights were off, and he could hear the tick of the clock on the wall in the kitchen in the still silence of midnight. He kicked off his shoes in the entryway and left his bag beside them--he'd unpack in the morning--before heading for the bedroom at the back of the little apartment.

Opening the bedroom door, he smiled slightly to see Leorio, silhouetted by the streetlights pushing their way through the thin curtains over the room's only window, sound asleep in bed. Kurapika slipped off his jacket and tossed it in the direction of the wardrobe, followed closely by his tie, before crawling into bed. He didn't even bother to climb under the covers, just scooted up to press his body against Leorio's back, draping one arm over the other's stomach and resting his forehead against the back of Leorio's neck. He caught a whiff of Leorio's cologne and cracked a smile at the familiar scent.

Leorio made a soft noise and reached behind him, feeling around until his hand came to rest on Kurapika's thigh. He said something that sounded vaguely like "welcome home" and Kurapika hummed faintly in reply, brushing his nose over the nape of Leorio's neck before settling back down. Leorio gave Kurapika's thigh a gentle squeeze, waiting for the breath ghosting against his back to even out before allowing himself to fall back asleep.

.*.*.*.*.*.

When Kurapika woke the next morning, he found himself wrapped snugly in the blankets he had fallen asleep on. Once he untangled himself, he looked around, yawning. The alarm clock said it was nearly 10:30 in the morning, and the bright sunlight streaming through the window corroborated the time. He crawled reluctantly out of bed and stopped to hang his blazer and tie in the wardrobe. He peeled off his shirt and trousers and tossed them in the bathroom hamper, then grabbed a shirt out of the wardrobe. As luck would have it, it was one of Leorio's--a soft blue button down with, for some reason, neon pink pinstripes running up and down it. It was worn and faded, with several stains (particularly around the collar, cuffs, and underarms), but Leorio refused to get rid of it, so Kurapika retaliated by stealing it to wear around the house.

Forgoing any other clothing for the moment, Kurapika shuffled out into the main apartment, heading for the coffee maker in the kitchen. He rounded the corner to the kitchen and came up short when he found Leorio seated at the table, books spread out in front of him, and armed with a notepad and several pens and highlighters.

Leorio glanced up and smiled fondly. "Morning."

"Don't you have class?" Kurapika asked, resuming his journey towards the coffee maker.

"... No?" Leorio arched an eyebrow. "It's Saturday."

Kurapika paused, coffee pot half raised. "Oh," he said with a shrug. He filled his mug and replaced the pot on its stand, then crossed back to the table. He set his mug on the windowsill next to Leorio's and draped his arms over Leorio's shoulders, resting his chin on his right arm. "What are you working on?"

Leorio sighed and leaned back into him. "I have a paper due in two weeks. I wanted to get a head start on it, but I just don't have any ideas on what my topic should be."

Kurapika nodded and stood up, grabbing his coffee mug. "Well, I'll leave you to it."

He grabbed his duffel bag from the entryway and headed back to the bedroom, stopping to deposit his dirty clothes in the hamper and fish his phone out of the pocket of his blazer before crawling back into bed. He plugged in his phone, pulled the blankets up over his shoulders, and opened his email. He didn't even make it through his unread messages before Leorio came in and climbed into bed behind him.

"Is that my shirt?" Leorio asked.

"Considering my sense of fashion isn't quite this tragic, I'd say that's a fair assumption," Kurapika teased.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Leorio protested. "That's a great shirt! Why do you think I won't get rid of it?"

Kurapika set his phone on the nightstand. "Because I look so good in it?" He suggested.

Before Leorio could reply, Kurapika gave him a shove, rolling him into his back. Kurapika continued the motion by rolling himself over and up so that he was straddling Leorio's hips.

"I mean, you're not  _ wrong _ ," Leorio felt his face get warm. He reached out to fiddle with the hem of the shirt as Kurapika slipped his hands under Leorio's sweatshirt. "Geez, why are your hands always so cold?"

Kurapika laughed and slid his hands further up Leorio's body, so that they were resting on his ribcage. Leorio suppressed a shiver as he reached for the collar of Kurapika's shirt to pull him down into a long kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Kurapika leaned forward to whisper in Leorio's ear: "I hope you really weren't planning on starting that paper today…" He nipped at Leorio's earlobe for good measure, but needn't have bothered; Leorio's hands were already fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

"Something tells me that even if I did want to, I wouldn't be able to," Leorio grinned.

Kurapika let Leorio push the shirt down and off his shoulders and tossed it aside. "Definitely not," he grinned, grabbing Leorio's wrists and pinning them to the bed. "I have a better idea for what we should do today."


End file.
